An Arrest Gone Awry
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: Zain and Mickey end up locked in a storage room together and have to wait for the cavalry…and then there’s Zain’s head injury… Mickey and Zain friendship, some Zain whump.


**An Arrest Gone Awry**

_A/N: My first The Bill fanfic, so of course, it had to be about Zain. ;) LOL, I love Zain. I live in Australia, so I haven't seen a bunch of the episodes yet, so this isn't AU where we are up to but could be for those of you in the UK._

_Disclaimer: The Bill, as well as Mickey and Zain sighs are, most regrettably, not mine.

* * *

_

DC Mickey Webb sighed, looking around the storage room (if that was the right name for the dirty, stuffy space) that he and Zain were currently locked in. He and a very unconscious Zain. Looking over at the prone form of his friend, Mickey wondered how the hell everything went _so wrong!_

It had started out as such a simple task; indeed, Zain had complained that it was more like donkey work: question the suspect whom they thought had sold the drugs to a victim who had overdosed. Their suspect, JT Coleson, worked in a run down garage off one of the more dubious housing estates in Sun Hill. Mickey had laughed at Zain when they got out of the car, telling him he was way too over dressed for this neck of the woods.

Once they were inside the garage, well, that was when things went pear shaped. It turned out JT's right hand man had been a guy who had been in a gang Zain had been investigating under cover before he came to Sun Hill. Some how he avoided arrest and took the gangs stash of cash with him…and a large grudge.

The whole garage turned on them; it seemed that all the 'workers' were involved in a massive drugs selling front. Zain had received a nasty clobber to the head from his old undercover 'friend' with a metal pole, knocking him out straight away. Mickey had been frightened for Zain when he collapsed, for just a moment he had feared the worst…the pair were then tossed into the 'storage room' while the gang figured out (more like argued out) what the hell they where going to do with them.

A sudden groan from Zain drew Mickey's attention out of his thoughts and back to the present. Scooting over to his friend, he watched with concern as Zain's eyes fluttered open. "Hey, you alright, mate? That was a pretty nasty blow to the head…" Mickey trailed off when it became clear that Zain wasn't listening. "Mate? Zain!" Mickey leapt to his feet, grabbing Zain's shoulders as he tried to stand. Tried being the operative word, for as soon as Zain was moving his world began to swim and he fell backwards. Mickey threw an arm around his back to stop Zain's head from receiving another wound, this time one courtesy of the wall behind them.

"You know, that wasn't a really good idea, Zain," Mickey muttered, helping his disoriented friend to sit up properly, rolling his eyes at Zain's determination.

"Figured that," Zain snapped back, his usual sharp tone off set by the weakness in his voice. One of his hands floated to the bloody wound on the side of his head, while the DC's eyes drifted down, looking in dismay at the blood on his jacket.

"Nothing a little dry cleaning won't fix!" Mickey offered, after snorting with laughter. Yes, his friend was living up to the Rich Boy name tag alright.

"Hey, I like…this jacket." Zain muttered, blinking his eyes to try to clear his dizzy vision and from the pounding pain in his head. Biting his lip, Mickey considered their options…he was no doctor, but Zain's head wound was obviously serious…deciding that distracting his friend was all he could do, Mickey turned curious eyes to Zain and asked "What's the deal with you and the guy who whacked you? He hate you for any particular reason, apart from the fact you were an undercover, grassing cop?"

"What crim doesn't hate an undercover…grassing…cop?" Zain asked weekly, his words fading. With a slight groan, his head slipped sideways, landing on Mickey's shoulder. "Sorry…" He apologised, words muffled in Mickey's jacket.

"S'alright, mate," Mickey replied, silently praying that the cavalry would appear soon…But Sam, Phil and the rest of CID hadn't known where the pair had been going…had they? Mickey cursed the fact his mind was slow…and that his mobile had been taken from him when they had been bundled into the 'storage room'.

The sudden sound of a gunshot broke through Mickey's thoughts and he jumped, shooting worried eyes at the door, licking his lips in fear. Drugs were one thing…but loaded guns…he turned nervous eyes to Zain who seemed to have passed out again. "Zain? Zain!!" Mickey gently shook the DC awake, wincing slightly as his friend let out a low groan.

"What?" He started to ask, but both men were silenced as the sounds of a struggle and shouting filtered into their prison. What was going on? The policemen's questions were answered a few moments later when the sound of sirens cut through the gloom and Mickey could have laughed out loud with the relief.

Zain raised his head and shot Mickey a look. Understanding (Mickey knew Zain hated showing weakness) he leapt to his feet, helping Zain up, one hand supporting his back, letting the injured man lean against the wall and himself.

The door being smashed off its hinges announced the arrival of Sam to the two men. "You guys alright?" she asked, even as she took in Zain's obvious blow. "I'll have Phil call for an ambulance." Sam gave Zain a soft smile and raised her radio.

"Sam, how did you find us?" Mickey interrupted; frowning slightly…he was sure he hadn't told anyone where they were going…

"Simple. Our victim finally weakened and gave us the location of this little drugs shop. When we realised that the owner was the same someone you guys had been investigating we put two and two together on the way." Sam shrugged and opened her mouth to continue when Phil charged past behind her, shouting something about JT getting away.

"Go!" Mickey cried and Sam was gone, SO19 hot on her heels as she ran, shouting at Phil to be careful, "He has a gun, you idiot!"

With the pair gone, Mickey was the one left with the job of helping Zain down the stairs back outside. Suddenly stopping, Zain frowned. "Look, Mickey, I do _not_ need a hospital, I-"

"Am certainly _not_ fine," Mickey interrupted, once again rolling his eyes at his friend's determination and reluctance to admit weakness. "And I am personally seeing you onto that ambulance, as well as coming with you to make sure you don't make some wild escape." The ribbing, as well as the concern showing on Mickey's face made Zain pause and Mickey took the opportunity to add, "Rich Boy."

Zain smiled.

_Finis_


End file.
